I. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to the area of the stirrers for paint pots or similar. The invention most particularly concerns a stirring device with modifiable functions, which can be fitted to the measuring-out lid of a stirring machine for paint pots.
II. Description of Related Art
We are already familiar, from previous designs, with stirring systems for mounting on the measuring-out lid of a stirring machine which, in the area of vehicle bodywork, are composed of a gearwheel, a shaft and stirrer blades. In general the gearwheel and the blades are made from a plastic material, moulded onto the shaft. In the case of the shaft, which is subjected, when rotating, to a rubbing action against the lid, the choice of the material is more important. In order to circumvent the effects of surface melting when using a plastic material, which leads to the adherence of the shaft to the lid, it is now common to use metal rods. These metal rods allow the use of rotation speeds of 80 to 100 revolutions per minute without any heating phenomenon.
One disadvantage of these metal shaft systems, known from previous designs, concerns the relatively high cost of their manufacture, especially when they are used for water-based paints where, in this case, in order to avoid any oxidation phenomena which could alter the quality of the paint contained in the pot, the metal used for the shaft or axle is stainless steel.
Another disadvantage of these systems, known from previous designs, is that it is often necessary to use an additional adjusting piece in order to fit the stirrer to the drive element. This additional adjusting piece complicates the operation, particularly when it is necessary to change the drive element in order to fit it to another type of stirring machine.
Another disadvantage of these systems, known from previous designs, is that the stirrer is composed of three parts, namely the gearwheel, the shaft and the blades, and this also complicates both manufacture and use of the device.